Red Granite
by halfdemon-kai
Summary: We were traitors to our coven... Betrayers. We didn't have to wonder if it was the right thing to do... because they weren't the only ones who had betrayal on their list.
1. Blood

Hey everyone! I know it's been a little while since I last updated anything and since (on paper) I'm finished my other twilight fanfic, I started another one with a new idea. Wooness! I know that I shouldn't be starting another one with all the ones I already currently have on the go right now but I can't help it. I love writing. :3

Okay, so I know that people are picky about the OC thing and a lot of people won't read a twilight fanfic if Edward isn't there, but that's not gunna stop me. It may not seem like it in the earlier chapters, but there **will** be twilight characters present in the later ones. That one I **CAN** promise. :D Anyway, I hope that you all enjoy this first chapter. :3 Enjoy!

**Red Granite**

**Blood**

It had all happened so suddenly. One moment I was walking with my mother and dog through the forest. The next, my mother was dead and the scent of blood filled the air. Fangs had sunk deeply within the base of my throat, causing my body to feel like it had been set aflame. After a long time of severe burning and writhing… everything seemed to freeze all at once.

* * *

I opened my red eyes at the sound that went through the underground area. It was followed by the sound of the wind.

"Cissenei," someone called my name from below the metal pipe I was laying on, "That's not Chester."

I rolled my eyes at the comment. Of course it wasn't Chester. He wouldn't have made a sound upon his return.

Sitting up, I jumped off my thick metal pipe to the person standing below.

"What do you think it is?" the older male asked me.

"You're a vampire," I hissed at him, "Grow some fangs."

The man was older in appearance by possibly five years. I had eighty years of vampire life over him. He had only been a vampire for five years. _'It's probably just some wild animal, like a possum or a fox… or something…' _

"Just tell everyone to stay back," I told him with a sigh, "I'll deal with it."

There were many of us in our underground coven. A rather large coven compared to the usual size. Chester was the coven leader and had created many of us that were under him. He had been my creator as well; me being the start of the coven. I was with him for ten years before he brought back Albert; then Nicholas and Joshua two years after. Jennifer came half a year after them.

It was my job to keep watch over the underground coven while Chester was not present. Albert was in charge of teaching any newborns, which there were presently five; plus three that had five years experience. Nicholas and Joshua were in charge of bringing humans down that had any potential of being vampires. If there was no potential then they became food. Jennifer was the main supplier of food for us; going to the surface and bringing down tourists or drunkards or whatever else she was able to bring down.

The sound thudded again as I walked through the tunnel-way. It had been abandoned some time ago, so Chester thought it perfect to use as home.

"If you're a person, then I suggest that you leave," I called through the silence, "I'm not in the mood to hunt this morning."

Chester had left on some of his 'precious'business and had left me in charge of the coven. He had left two nights ago and one of the newborns had gotten wild last night.

We had six newborns before Chester left; now we had five. The newborn – Karine – tried to sink her fangs into the throat of one of the newborn males. She went on a rampage, and with Chester being gone, that left me to 'dispose' of her. I hated when Chester suddenly decided to leave. I hated having to kill my own kind. Once he was gone, he was saying _'You're in charge of killing them while I'm gone'_ without using actual words_. _So naturally I was in a bad mood this morning.

My blood red eyes looked around the area for any movement.

"Are you human or not?" I asked, rubbing the back of my head with some annoyance.

My ears were open, and I could smell something strange… something that didn't fit at all. It burned the back of my throat with just the scent. Then footsteps took off too slowly and instinctively I growled before grabbed the culprit. My fangs were bared until I heard a too high-pitched scream. It made me stop, but I didn't let go. _'Just a small girl…' _

"P-please don't eat me!" the small girl shrieked, shying away from me.

"What are you doing here?" I asked, sighing.

She couldn't have been any older than ten or eleven.

"I-I was dared… I'm sorry," she whimpered.

"Then tell your friends that you saw nothing and **never **come back," I stated rather coldly, knowing that I couldn't be soft, "Or else something you hold very precious to you will go missing."

Just by the grip I had on her shirt, I could feel her tense up at my threat.

"I promise!" she cried, frightened, "I'll never come back!"

"Good," I hissed, "Now go home."

And she was gone.

I stayed where I was until I could no longer hear her footsteps before turning to go back to the coven. _'They're all so foolish…' _When I got back, everyone was looking at me with curious eyes.

"It was a human child," I stated, glaring at the coward that had whined to me, "She was no threat."

There was a slight rustle as one of the five newborns got to their feet.

"When he leaves, how come he leaves **you** in charge?" he asked me with furrowed brows, "Shouldn't Albert be in charge?"

He sounded annoyed as he spoke his questions.

Albert had been at least twenty-nine or thirty when Chester had changed him. It was only natural that they would think that the oldest looking should be left in charge. I had only been eighteen when Chester attacked.

"What is your name?" I asked, turning my cold eyes onto the newborn.

"Brent," he stated almost cautiously.

"Because, Brent, I have been alive twenty times longer than you have," I explained through slightly bared fangs, "Albert has ten less years than I do. So do the math."

That was the end of the conversation as I made my way back to my metal pipe that hung from the top of our home. My ears caught Nicholas and Joshua's footsteps following behind me.

"What are you two doing?" I asked as I continued to walk.

"Being in charge like this really bothers you, doesn't it Cissenei?" Joshua asked me with somewhat concern.

'_You two have no idea…' _

Nicholas and Joshua were twins. They both looked rather scrawny, but they had their build hidden behind baggy sweaters. Nicholas's was blue and Joshua's was black. That was the only way that I had been able to tell them apart. They were both dirty blond and they had their short hair kind of wild looking. They said that they had been in the orphanage, but didn't remember much. In that time, it would have been hard to take care of twins.

I stopped before sitting down on a really old chair. It was an old abandoned subway station. There were a lot of old things down here. For some reason the entrance and roof caved in; leaving it abandoned.

"I hate him," I stated, putting my face in my hands and closing my eyes with frustration, "I know that I'm the only one… but everything that he does just gets under my skin."

Nicholas seemed to laugh then. _'Why does it always have to be me? Why can't he put Albert in charge for once?' _I grabbed my long bangs between my fingers at the thought.

"You know, you're not the only one who doesn't like him, Cissenei," Nicholas said as he placed a hand on my shoulder, "He doesn't treat everyone fairly."

"He thinks that we're expendable," finished Joshua.

"Yeah, he only needs you and Albert," continued Nicholas.

I dropped my hands and nearly glared at the boy.

"He does not need me. All I'm good for is killing newborns and getting rid of intruders when he's not present," I stated icily, "It's not like neither of you couldn't do that."

"I actually couldn't," Joshua admitted, "I enjoy being alive… I appreciate life, whichever form it's in. even when I suck a human's blood… I pray for them. I could never kill one of my own kind."

'_He prays for them?' _I wondered with a cocked brow.

"I don't care," Nicholas murmured, "It's just the fact that they're our comrades… our friends to an extent."

'_They're newborns… of course they're going to be stupid and do stupid things.' _

"But what are we supposed to do?" Joshua asked with confusion, "He's our coven leader – our creator. It's not like we can rebel against him."

My eyes became curious at his words. Rebel against him? I never thought it had been possible.

"We could," I murmured rather thoughtfully, "but it would be the three of us against Chester, Jennifer, Albert, five newborns, and three with experience."

'_The odds would be stacked against us… Yes, we have experience but I don't think that it would be enough.' _

Both 'sixteen' year old boys looked at me like I was crazy for even considering rebelling against him.

"I know you're desperate for freedom Cissenei, but don't you think that doing that would be a little much?" Joshua questioned.

'_No… I don't think that it would be overboard.' _

"Way to go Josh," Nicholas hissed, smacking his brother in the back of the head, "If she gets hurt then it will be your fault!"

"Ow! It's not my fault!" Joshua hissed back.

"Don't fight you two," I stated, almost glaring at both of them.

They laughed at me slightly before turning to go back to the main area.

"We'll see you in a bit," Joshua stated, waving back at me.

"Yeah, Chester should be back soon anyway," Nicholas stated rather simply.

"Just what I wanted to hear," I groaned, rolling my eyes.

When the twins were gone, I got to my feet to continue on my way to my metal pipe. A hand grabbed mine and I was pinned to the concrete wall.

"You mean you don't miss me?" Chester asked, pretending to pout.

"Why the hell would **I** miss **you**?" I growled as he moved his face closer to mine.

"Come now little Cissenei," he teased, stroking my arm lightly, "We were fine until Albert joined us. That was around the time you stopped letting me touch you… letting me love you."

Anger hit me when he spoke those words. His words were nothing but foul lies. He never had loved me, and I had been a fool for believing him then.

"You do not love me," I hissed, glaring hatefully at him.

Chester looked to be about a few years younger than Albert. His short red hair was pushed back from the wind and running. He was slim and built; more so than the twins. His general clothes were either a loose white or black dress shirt and traditional black pants. In this time and age, he would be considered 'classy'.

My jaw clenched as Chester placed a hand on my cheek.

"Don't I Cissenei?" he asked, moving slightly closer, "You know that without you this coven wouldn't function. No one could take your place."

His lips were about to capture mine when I pushed him off me. _'I don't want reminders of what I've done with him.' _

"Jennifer could," I stated, "Or Albert, or the next person you being into this coven."

I wasn't needed and I wanted them all to see that. I wanted to leave.

"I doubt that they could," Chester laughed almost pleasantly, "They all have their own roles, just as you do."

"You would replace us all if you wished to. We're expendable, right?" I growled, turning away from him.

"You're not," Chester stated rather simply, "Just the newborns are."

The newborns couldn't help their bloodlust. Every vampire's thirst rules over them for the first year or so of their new life. It wasn't their fault.

"Karine is dead," I told him emotionlessly, "She got angry and attacked one of the males."

"…Karine? She had so much potential too," Chester shook his head at the news.

She did have potential… but she was dead now.

Chester was in front of me in a second, taking hold of a blue lock of hair. He pulled my head to be beside his and his mouth was to my ear.

"It's been a long time since we've been alone like this," he mused slightly, "You know where to come if you're interested."

"Trust me," I growled, "I'm **not **interested."

He chuckled into my ear.

"You might change your mind," Chester told me, "I want you to be my mate again, Cissenei."  
_'And I want you to die.' _

"Come if you change your mind."

Then he was gone to go visit the others.

I clenched my fist before punching the nearest object. I preferred to hide away my memories of our… _relationship._ I had changed slightly once Albert came along. He had opened my eyes somehow. I no longer wished to be with the monster called Chester. I had tried to rebel once… only failing and ending up sharing his bed for a while longer. Then the twins came, along with a female. She had to be 'disposed' of for being too wild. That job had fallen to me.

I pushed myself away at the incident. I wouldn't bed a monster any long. Then Jennifer came and adored Chester. She still did to this day. He would sometimes bed her, but still tried to tempt me as well. It was no wonder that the woman hated me.

"She can have him for all I care," I murmured before climbing a ladder to the metal pipe.

Chester being back meant that I didn't have to care for a while. I had time to think to myself. At least that was what I thought. _'I always disappear until it's time to feed or Chester leaves.' _I thought as I shook my head slightly.

I wasn't needed in the coven, I knew I wasn't. No one cared if I wasn't there. The only ones who worried were the twins. Albert was nice to everyone and was very obedient. Jennifer… she didn't hide the fact that she hated me. The newborns cared only about Chester and Albert. No one else mattered to them. Chester just loved to play head games with everyone. From what few of us could see, he merely only cared about himself. He was only a pretender.

I sighed as I stared at the smaller pipes above my head. There was hardly anything to do around here, and I wasn't allowed to go to the surface. For a reason that I hated, I was trapped in our underground hideaway.

"This is so stupid," I murmured with slightly furrowed brows.

I could remember a time where I still knew what sunlight looked like. The scent of flowers and the feel of a cool breeze were what I missed. It had been nineteen years since I had seen the upper world. It was rather sad.

The world had to be different now. Cars, buildings, the people living in the city above… they all must have been different in the last nineteen years. I wanted to leave so I could see it all. I wanted my freedom back.

"Do you ever do anything else?" Jennifer's voice asked with what sounded like annoyance.

"Do you ever stop loving that bastard?" I asked with just as much annoyance.

Just as she had no tolerance for me, I had little to no tolerance for her.

"What? Does that make you jealous?" she continued with more annoyance.

"I don't give a rat's ass," I scoffed, "He's all yours."

'_The only one who's jealous here is you.' _

Jennifer's hair was long, blond, and wavy. She dressed in tight clothes; a short purple tank top and tight jeans with rather high healed shoes. Over her tank top she wore a light blue tight sweater. Her clothes left nothing to the imagination, hence why she was the one who brought the food.

My hair was mid-length, black and shorter in the back, dyed blue and slightly longer in the front, and straight. I wore a slightly baggy red sweater with fur on the hood and on the inside over a loose olive green tank top. My pants were a baggy pair of green camouflage cargo pants and my shoes were black hiking boots.

The two of us clashed in both style and personality. She only had one more human year than I did.

Jennifer seemed to scoff at my words.

"I don't see why he would want **you**. He should want someone who actually loves him," she ranted.

"My sincere apologies for not hating him more," I stated with a rather bored tone.

I didn't feel like going into this.

"When are you going to the surface?" I questioned, changing the subject.

"I know, it's your turn," Jennifer sighed with annoyance, "I'm going soon."

'_Good… because your annoying arguing is making me very… thirsty…' _

**End of Chapter 1**

Hello again! So, how was it? Was it okay? I apologize how short it is. It makes me kind of sad and upset with myself on how short it is but I thought it was a good chapter all the same. :D :3 Please tell me what you think of it. If you don't that's alright too. Whatever floats your boat. :D Please R&R and I'll try to update as soon as I get the chance to.


	2. Food

Hey everyone! I know that it's been a little while since I last updated and for that I'm sorry. I have up to chapter 5 written. I'm working on Chapter 6. I don't get a lot of time because now that school has started that means so has rugby and then I still have work and karate. I'm like a dead person and it's kind of sad. Lol.

Thank you all for reading and reviewing. It makes me really happy that you're willing to experiment on a twilight fanfic without Edward. Just because there's no Edward doesn't mean it's still not good, you know? _–Shakes head- _Anyway, thanks again, and please enjoy this new chapter. :3

**Food**

Jennifer had left to go 'hunting'. It wasn't much of a hunt anymore. She went up, hit on either a drunken man or an unmarried tourist and brought them down; promising them a good time. In my head it was rather pathetic. What happened to being great predators and hunters? What happen to people actually fearing our kind?

"Pathetic," I murmured, sitting up with furrowed brows.

'_I would rather hunt my own prey again than let her do it for me.' _

Everyone in our coven had turn based feedings. Every few days Jennifer would go up and get someone to bring down. First time would be Chester and herself. Second time was me, followed by Albert. Then the twins and then newborns got a few people. The order rarely got mixed up, which was surprising. This was one of those times though. Everyone had a chance to dine but myself. In such a case Jennifer would have to bring back two humans to make up for the lost time.

I jumped off my metal pipe and landed rather silently. My tunnel way was rather dark compared to other parts of it. I liked it better that way.

"Hey sweetheart, are you sure that this is the way?" an older man's voice asked, drunk by the sounds of it.

'_Great… now I get the taste of alcohol on my tongue.' _Venom tasted in my mouth as my thirst grew with the knowledge of food present. I was a beast… I couldn't help the desire.

"I'm most definitely sure," Jennifer told him, almost amused.

"Dad, why can't I just go home?" a younger male voice asked with confusion.

My eyes widened slightly at the sound. _'…A boy? She brought a father and his son?' _I was almost outraged at the thought. I didn't like killing families.

"The young lady has a sister. Maybe you can play with her while I get to know the young lady," the father replied, his tone almost lustful.

I rolled my eyes at the man's words. They were proof of how he was _'father of the year'_

The boy didn't' reply, though he seemed to sigh. He must have known what his father was referring to. It didn't take me long to be able to see them in my dark tunnel. _'That boy… he looks to be about twelve or thirteen…' _

"Not too long now," Jennifer assured him, her tone fake pleasant.

Her eyes looked at me and I was glaring at her. She knew I hated killing families. She merely smirked at me, knowing that if I was thirsty enough then I wouldn't be able to hold back the urge. _'I hate this… I hate not choosing my prey for myself. I want my freedom back.' _

My jaw clenched as the venom was fresh in my mouth and they were close enough for me to be in sight.

"Oh, so your sister is **that** kind of girl, huh?" the man judged my appearance.

"Yeah," Jennifer agreed with a slight laugh, "She's **that** kind of girl."

'_Stupid woman…' _The boy looked at me with curiosity as I glared at both Jennifer and his father.

"Maybe we can count her in on the fun," the man gestured with a sly smile.

'_You'd be lucky to get any kind of fun.' _I hissed in my head before Jennifer pushed him towards me slightly.

"Go shake hands with her," she told him, smiling innocently.

He did and she grabbed his son's arm to keep him in place.

As he came closer, I tried to resist the venom and sinking my fangs into the man for the sake of the boy. No one deserved to see their parents die before their eyes. I knew the pain of such a thing.

I couldn't though. I was on him in a moment and my fangs were sinking into the base of his throat.

"D-dad?" the boy's voice broke through the man's groans of pain.

'_He's confused… or scared…' _My brows furrowed as the blood went through my mouth. It was warm as it went down my throat and through my body. After a few moments, his heart had slowed to a stop and the blood ran low. My jaw loosened and my eyes landed on the boy as the body fell to the ground; motionless.

The boy's eyes were wide with horror as they locked with mine.

"Now you don't have to listen to him anymore," Jennifer told him, pushing him towards me to be next.

The boy was frozen in his place; staring at me with horror as I wiped the blood off my lips with the back of my hand. I licked it off before breaking gazes to glare at Jennifer.

"Thank you, now leave," I hissed at her, taking a step towards the boy.

"Can't I-"

"Leave!" I growled hatefully.

"You're grumpy when you're hungry," she grunted, turning to leave.

I held the boy's wrist to keep him from running away as Jennifer left.

When she was gone, I looked at him with apologetic eyes. He was horrified.

"You're scared huh?" I asked quietly.

He nodded almost cautiously. _'Of course he's scared.' _

"I'm sorry that you have been brought into this den of monsters," I told him, placing a hand on his cheek.

I wasn't a gentle person to be around. I was usually angry or resentful, but this boy… there was something about him that made me want to be kind. Was it guilt? O did I actually care?

"I'm especially sorry that I have taken your father away from you," I continued, my eyes looking directly into his, "Now you can follow your father, join our coven, or stay a human but be forced to stay here."

'_He can't leave knowing what we are. He either stays or dies…' _My eyes became solemn at the thought. It wasn't much of a choice, but at least he could pick.

The boy's blue eyes turned to wonder at my words. Shouldn't he have stayed horrified?

"I can become one of you?" he asked, truly curious.

"We're not human, little boy," I told him seriously, "We're dangerous creatures and because of that, you either have to stay or end up just like your father."

My voice had become rather threatening at my explanation. Even I hated what we were.

"Do you want to become a monster?" I asked him.

"Not really…" he whispered, "but why did you become one?"

The question had caught me off guard. This boy was certainly different.

"I… I didn't have a choice," I told him, my tone quiet, "Not like the one I'm giving you now. The only choice I had was to either stand still or to run away."

The boy's eyes widened again. He must not have been expecting such an answer. _'Monster…'_

"So what happens if I remain human?" he asked, his mind clearly wandering all over the subject.

"I will protect you from the others, but you'd have to stay here."

Things were quiet for a moment as the boy thought and I dropped my hand from his cheek. In my eyes, this boy was innocent. It felt like it was my duty to keep him that way.

"Why do I have to stay here?"

"You'll tell others and then the humans will know we exist. The Volturi will come and will kill a lot of people," I explained, still serious.

If there was anything that a vampire should fear, it should be the Volturi.

"No more questions," I hissed, "Just decided. Human… or monster?"

"Human," he replied, almost without having to think about it.

"Good," I murmured before looking around the dark tunnel.

Someone was coming.

"Now over there is a wooden chest to hide in. Go hide in it," I ordered in a whisper.

He nodded, not asking my why. _'Smart kid.' _I crossed my arms and leaned against the tunnel wall. Knowing my luck, it was probably that bastard Chester.

It was a female newborn. Why she wasn't under watch, I had no idea. Albert was always busy with the newborns; trying to keep them fed and calm and trained must have been a hard task. I didn't understand why Chester kept getting more and more people and bringing them into our coven. Where was the point? What was he planning on doing with us all?

The newborn came closer before she stood right in front of me. _'What is she doing here? Did she come because of the blood?' _I looked at her intently with my red eyes.

"Where's the prey?" she asked me, her tone curious.

She was small and quick. I had watched Albert train them and she was quite fast. She had to be the same age as Albert though.

"Right there," I told her, pointing to the dead body of the father.

"Really? Just one?" she asked, prodding.

"Of course there's only one," I told her, furrowing my brows.

"Doesn't Jennifer bring you two?"

"She doesn't like me much so I only get one," I explained simply.

The newborn's blood red eyes looked around my area and she wandered slightly. _'She's looking for the kid…' _I watched her intently as she moved around. I would protect him; even if it meant killing her.

"That's enough April," Chester's voice said through the dark tunnel, "Leave Cissenei alone."

"Master Chester-"

"No excuses April," Chester stated, becoming visible, "Go back to Albert."

She glared at me before taking her leave to pass Chester. I watched as he came towards me.

"What do you want?" I asked coldly.

"Jennifer told me that you were being a bad girl," he told me, coming to be close to in front of me, "Is that true?"

I didn't answer, just watched him with my light red eyes.

"Do I have to make you be a good girl?" he asked, pinning me to the tunnel wall and moving his face closer.

"She wouldn't leave," I stated, "So I growled at her. Does that make me bad?"

My brows furrowed as Chester looked at me with those lying eyes.

"Very," he whispered before his lips captured mine in a forceful kiss.

'_Son of a bitch!' _I growled in my head. It took me a few moments before I could shove him away from me.

"Stop touching me," I growled hatefully as I wiped my mouth with the back of my hand.

He seemed to smirk slightly at my action.

"You still had blood on your lips," he told me, "I was merely getting it off for you."

'_Liar.' _I glared coldly at him and he merely shrugged.

"Be a good girl now Cissenei," he teased, turning to leave, "You wouldn't want me to have to do more than steal a kiss from you."

"Shut up you bastard!" I growled hatefully as he disappeared.

'_You've already stolen more from me than just a kiss.'_

I turned away from the tunnel and went to the old wooden chest. Flipping the top open, I looked at the boy on the inside.

"You can come out now," I told him, sitting against the chest.

'_He stole my mother's life, my life, my freedom, and my virginity along with it all. I'm nothing but a simple plaything to that bastard.' _

"Are you okay?" the boy asked me.

"Yeah," I replied, lying.

"You don't sound okay," he whispered, worried, "You sounded pretty mad."

"Kid, I may be a monster, but that guy is the worst kind of monster."

"I'm fourteen," he protested with an offended tone, "I'm not a kid."

"Alright kid," I mused, "What's your name then?"

"Scott," he replied, "Why's he the worst kind of monster?"

"He's a liar."

Everyone knew that it was wrong to lie. Lying was just a way to hide the truth from other people. Lying got people hurt. The truth my have hurt sometimes as well, but to cover it up was the worst thing to do.

"Does he lie to you?" the kid asked with confusion.

"He lies to me, to Nicholas and Joshua, to Jennifer, and the newborns. I think the only one he hasn't lied to is Albert," I explained, my tone rather thoughtful.

"That's sad," Scott replied with a quiet tone, "My dad… he only lied to himself and to me. No one was let down as much as I was. Drinking was always more important than family. My mom left and didn't take me with her… she was probably scared that I'd turn out just like him."

His tone was solemn as he explained. I was sure that memories were filling his mind at the moment.

"At least you had a father, no matter how bad he turned out to be," I told him with a small smile on my face, "To just say that you had one must have been nice."

His blue eyes looked at me with curiosity. _'It's kind of funny how his expressions change so fast.' _

"What happened to your dad?" he asked with a cocked brow.

"Wish I knew," I murmured, "Never met him. My mother probably told me when I was younger but I forgot… It's been a really long time since then."

Things fell silent and soon the kid had fallen asleep beside me. During the night, I removed his father's body from the area to above our underground coven. The body was more mangled than just bite marks on the throat. It would looked like he had been murdered by someone… or something.

I was back before anyone else came wandering down my tunnel. The boy would be dead if he was found. I needed to make sure that he wasn't found; especially not by Chester. If Chester knew, then he would make up something to torture me with. The mere idea of that made me sick. _'Plaything…' _I had been an item for twelve years. Now… now I was just a plaything. He could not lie to me anymore.

As I sat alone, my mind began to wander a little. I realized that the boy would need food and a place to go to the bathroom.

"We're going to need a bucket or something," I murmured to myself.

'_Food… I'm not allowed to go to the surface. I can't send the kid up because he'd probably run away on me.' _My red eyes narrowed at the thought. _'The only person I could trust with it would be one of the twins… or both of them.' _The thought interested me. It seemed like a good plan because I knew they would pick me over Chester… but could they keep from attacking him? Could they resist that awful temptation of bloodlust?

"I can only hope so," I whispered.

It was my only hope.

* * *

Scott opened his eyes and was confused when she wasn't there. She said she would protect him… but where the heck did she go?

His blue eyes looked through the dark tunnel in both directions and could only see close objects. He couldn't hear anything either. He thought she was a little weird. First she killed his father right in front of him and then she was gentle towards him… to him it didn't make sense. Her hair was different too. He knew it wasn't natural. The blue definitely not, but he wasn't sure the black was her natural colour. Compared to other girls he knew, this older one was definitely strange.

His hair was semi long – long but not really – so his bangs sometimes got in his eyes. Since it was late fall, he had a jacket like sweater that was mostly white with a little bit of green on the sleeves and on the inside of the hood. Under, he wore a yellow baggy t-shirt with black loose pants. It was kind of warm for late fall in Manhattan.

Scott sighed as he waited for the girl to come back. It wasn't like he could go anywhere anyway.

* * *

I had found Nicholas and Joshua and was bringing them down my tunnel towards the metal pipe. They were confused when I asked them to come with me for a little while. I didn't ask anyone to come with me.

"Are you going to kill us Cissenei?" Nicholas asked, slightly worried.

If I had orders, then I would have to follow them through.

"No," I laughed slightly, "You guys are doing a good job."

"Then why are you doing this?" Joshua asked with confusion.

'_Of course they would be confused.' _

"I just have a job for you," I stated simply with a shrug.

"It's not even a favor? It just goes right to a job?" Nicholas asked, almost amused.

"Pretty much," I agreed, "but it could be worse. It could be an assignment from Chester."

"That's true," Joshua agreed, nodding his head.

"Don't worry. It's really kind of simple."

When we got to my metal pipe, both the twins stopped when I kept walking towards the old wooden chest.

"Cissenei, what are you doing?" Nicholas asked me with furrowed brows.

"Are you crazy?" Joshua followed after his brother.

I stopped in front of the kid and looked at the twins.

"I might be," I shrugged, "but this is why I need you two."

I felt three pairs of eyes on me and it made me sigh slightly.

"I'm not allowed on the surface, and you are," I stated, looking at the twins, "He needs food and I can't give it to him. I need you two to bring back some kind of meal when you go up to the surface."

The twins looked at me rather dumbfounded. _'They don't believe me.' _

"Are you serious?" Nicholas asked me with furrowed brows.

"As serious as I always am."

"What if we get caught?" Joshua asked.

"You know the other way in. Take it and come see me first before you report back to Chester," I explained, locking eyes.

The twins looked at each other and then Nicholas shook his head slightly. Then Joshua looked back at me.

"I'll do it. Nicholas can scope and I'll buy the food," Joshua agreed, smiling.

"Good," I nodded, "Now no one else can find out about this."

"Why do you care so much?" Nicholas asked me, "He's just a human."

"I don't know," I admitted, "Maybe because the same thing happened to me once upon a time."

Things were silent for a moment before Joshua looked at the kid with a grin.

"I'm Josh, and this is my brother Nick," he introduced, "We know that Cissenei can be scary sometimes, so come see us if you need to run away from her."

I shot Joshua a glare and Nicholas looked at the kid.

"So kid," he started, "What's your name?"

**End of Chapter 2**

So how was it? Was it okay? I hope it was. I actually really like this fanfic. The more new things come out of my head it seems that I like them a lot more. Lol. Now that my writing and everything has a improved so much since my very first craptacular Inuyasha fanfic. Lol.

Thank you for reading, I hope that you all enjoyed it and I hope that you'll all come back for the next chapters as well. :3 Please R&R and I'll try to update as soon as I get the chance to. If there's any spelling errors… my bad. :F


	3. Temptation

Hey everyone! I know it's been a while since I last updated, so my apologies. Lol. I really like this fanfic and I like where it's going so YAY! Lol. Thank you for all of you who have read and reviewed so far. I appreciate it. :3

Oh, for anyone who is having trouble saying Cissenei; it's like Sis-a-nay. Lol. I just thought that I should make sure that everyone knew.

Enjoy!

**Temptation**

I was rather glad that the twins had to spend most of the day above ground on cloudy days. Good thing for us that it rained a lot in our area. The twins never cared about getting wet. At least not like Jennifer did. She down right threw a fit when she got soaking wet in the rain. To me it was kind of sad. I would have loved to feel the rain… to remember the smell of it instead of musty, empty subway tunnel. Even the kid had stated that it stank down here.

When Joshua came back in the morning, he brought the kid something from the nearest breakfast serving fast food industry. The kid didn't complain; said he actually liked it. In my head I thought that he had probably figured it out that there wasn't going to be much of choosing anything for him. He would get bored and a lot of the times he'd probably be hungry but wouldn't say anything.

He didn't run out of questions though.

"Can you do anything special?" he asked as he finished his breakfast.

"We're all super fast runners and have strength like you wouldn't believe. Our hearing and sense of sight and smell are really heightened as well," I explained with a slight shrug.

"Can anyone have extra abilities?" he asked with a cocked brow.

"What do you mean?"

"Like… reading minds and stuff?"

I thought about that for a moment. I didn't have anything special. At least not that I knew of. After eighty-five years of being a vampire, I hadn't found anything.

"Some can; not everyone. I don't know why, but not everyone has the potential of something extra I guess," I explained with another shrug.

A few moments passed before he had another question.

"What's blood taste like?" the kid asked; truly interested.

'_This kid is non-stop…' _I thought with a slight sigh.

"Varies I suppose," I told him, "Kind of like your food. It can be sweet, bitter, sour, or sometimes salty."

"Can you see all the veins in my body?" he asked.

"Yeah, I can see straight through you," I lied with a small smirk, "You have an Egg Mac-Muffin in your stomach."

"Really?" he asked, almost excited.

"No, I see your skin like anyone else."

"Can you grow long claws?" he continued.

"No," I scoffed, "Where do you get this stuff?"

"Television," he told me, shrugging.

'_Liars…' _I thought through narrowed eyes.

When lunch came around, Joshua brought a bag of chips and salsa dip. Again the kid ate without a complaint.

"Thanks Joshua," I told him with a small smile.

"My pleasure Cissenei," he laughed slightly, "Why don't you smile more often? It makes your face pretty."

I dropped my smile and shook my head.

"Better go before someone hears."

"Good idea," he agreed, "I hope my food choices aren't too bad for you kid."

Scott shook his head with a smile and gave a thumbs up. He was good.

"All right, I'll be back later," Joshua laughed, "See you."

After that moment, he was gone again.

'_I wonder why Joshua would do it and Nicolas wouldn't…' _Had he just been afraid of what Chester would do if he found out? …Or of his temptation alone?

"How do you guys have money?" the asked me with confusion.

"Chester was from a wealthy family, so he had an inheritance. I didn't have anything. The twins pick pockets sometimes so they have their own fortunes I suppose," I explained with a thoughtful tone, "Jennifer gets 'tips' by promising a good time sometimes. Drunkards are her favorite prey because they believe what she says. Albert, the newborns, and I don't bring in any currency."

'_Another good reason as to why you're not needed.' _I told my self.

"How come you can't get me food?" the kid asked with a cocked brow, "besides not having any money?"

"I'm not allowed on the surface," I stated quietly, narrowing my eyes at the memory.

"…Why not?"

"A stupid reason," I stated, clenching my fists, "Something that doesn't need to be brought up anymore."

I hated the memory of why. Only Chester knew besides my self. He was naturally the one who had made it forbidden. _'He's taken everything from me. I don't have anything anymore.' _So many things were better left buried and forgotten in this place. They didn't stay buried though, and that was the problem.

"Yeah, I have some of those," the kid laughed slightly.

It wasn't laughter. It sounded like a sad laugh to my ears.

"I can understand why you wouldn't want to talk about it," he nodded his head with a lonely smile.

It seemed unfair for me to ask what happened to him since I wouldn't say what my problem was. So I didn't open my mouth to ask.

"How old are you?" he asked, changing the subject with the sudden question, "Do you age like normal people? Do you age at all?"

"Do you want human years, vampire years, or in total?" I asked, not really interested in his question.

"In total I guess."

"A hundred and three," I stated, adding it up in my head, "We don't age like humans do because we don't age period."

"What do you mean?" the kid asked with confusion.

"I looked like this when I was changed; minus the blue locks," I told him as I brought back my old appearance, "My hair was longer though, in the back anyway. My skin had more colour too, and my heart had been beating. You stay as you are for the rest of your existence."

My words were almost emotionless – numb – as I had spoken them. My life had been stolen from me by a monster. I didn't want this kid to go through that as well. I didn't want anyone else to suffer like I had.

"That's kind of… depressing," the kid admitted quietly, "I didn't think that it could be that bad… living forever."

"Man's greatest wish," I murmured, "He has no idea that that dream can truly be a nightmare."

My red eyes stared forward narrowly and then my ears picked up the sound of echoing footsteps coming from inside the tunnel way. _'Crap, someone's coming!' _

"Get in the chest kid," I ordered quietly, "Take the chips with you."

Scott did as he was asked and climbed into the old wooden chest. It was a large chest, so it was no surprise that he could fit since he was only a few inches shorter than I was. I was only 5'5; not that tall.

My red eyes looked down the tunnel way to see Albert coming. _'That's unusual… he usually doesn't wander away from the newborns…' _My eyes narrowed at the thought. Why would be come to see **me** of all people? Why not Chester?

"Hello Cissenei," he greeted with a pleasant smile.

"Always a gentleman Albert," I greeted, getting to my feet.

"I was born around the same time as you were," he agreed, coming to stand before me.

"That's true," I admitted, nodding slightly, "Gentlemen were still alive in such an age."

"They have seemed to die, haven't they?" he asked with some amusement.

"People change with the times," I told him, "We couldn't expect the times to remain the same for long."

"A century is quite long."

"Not for us it's not," I stated emotionlessly, "and technically you're only a year older than I am."

I had been born in 1905 and if I did the math in my head, that meant that Albert was only one year older than I was.

"That's true," he admitted, "How strange."

My red eyes looked at his slightly dark ones.

"Why are you away from the newborns Albert?" I asked with a cocked brow.

I had respect for Albert, since it was because of him that I realized what a liar Chester was. It wasn't because he had said anything. It had just simply been his presence alone. It had changed something.

"I needed a break from all their questions," he told me, sitting on top of the old wooden chest beside me, "Chester is watching them. He's telling them stories about some of his greatest hunts."

The term 'greatest' made me scoff slightly. There was nothing greater than talking down unsuspecting prey.

"He says that you were one of them," Albert told me with a laugh, smiling at me.

"There's nothing great about that day," I told him, furrowing my brows slightly.

"He learned how to control himself with you," he told me, "That's an accomplishment."

"Sorry for not jumping for joy," I said sarcastically.

'_It's nothing but a lie he tells. He didn't try for me… He tried for my mother. When he failed with her, I just happened to be there for another try.' _My eyes glared hatefully at the wall across from me. I had known this for a fact. It had been one of the only times he had ever told the truth.

Albert seemed to chuckle slightly to himself at my words. He knew of my disliking of Chester. I had never personally told him why, but he knew that I did.

"He is our coven leader, Cissenei," Albert told me, looking at me directly, "You could try but you know that you couldn't run away from him for long. None of us could."

'_I only didn't make it because he caught me. If I run away and rebel then I won't be coming back to that bastard.' _

"Why did you need a break from their questions?" I asked, changing the subject.

"They kept asking questions around the area of you being in charge. They can't wrap their minds around it," he stated, shaking his head.

"They don't understand what it means to be in charge," I murmured, lifting my hands to look at my palms.

"Probably not," he agreed, getting back to his feet, "I suppose I should go back."

"Keep an eye on them," I ordered, "Some of them like to wander."

"It's been a pleasure Cissenei."

Then he walked back down the tunnel that he came from.

When I knew he was out of ear shot, I opened the top of the chest to observe the kid. He had a mouthful of chips but wasn't chewing.

"How long has that been in your mouth?" I asked with a cocked brow and a slight smirk.

I watched as he chewed a few more times before swallowing.

"Since he got here," the kid whined, sticking out his tongue in a 'gross' gesture.

He pushed the half empty bag of chips away as he stood up.

"Yeah," I laughed, "I wouldn't want them either."

* * *

A day passed and Joshua had to remember to bring back drinks as well as food. That was when we hit a bump in the road. Where was he supposed to go to the bathroom?

"Cissenei," the kid whined, "I have to go."

My brows furrowed together with confusion. I didn't remember what it was like to have to pee so bad that it hurt.

"Uh… come on," I stammered, trying to think of a solution, "We'll make the… designated area over here."

He followed me, stumbling slightly with urgency.

It wasn't that far away, but it was far enough that the smell wouldn't burn my nose.

"Go ahead," I told him, turning around to look away.

I stopped breathing, not wanting the smell to remain in my memory. _'I forgot that they had to go to the bathroom… Weird.' _I shrugged at the thought as I stared down the dark tunnel.

As the kid did his business, my eyes narrowed in believing that they saw someone. They did.

"Oh shit," I hissed, standing in the way of the boy.

'_They're not getting a hold of him. I don't care on what it takes… This boy goes nowhere with anyone else.' _

"Relax Cissenei," Nicholas's voice called, "It's just me."

I relaxed a little at his words. Nicholas was good.

"Don't do that," I hissed with furrowed brows.

"We have a problem," he told me, ignoring my words almost completely.

"…A problem?"

He had my attention.

"Yesterday was Chester and Jennifer's day to feed," he told me, running to be right in front of me, "The kid's in danger tonight."

My eyes widened with realization. _'It's my turn tonight…' _

I looked around the dark tunnel, not seeing anyone around.

"Hi Nick," the kid greeted with a grin.

"Hey kid," he greeted back, "She finally let you empty the tank huh?"

"Yeah," the kid laughed.

"What?" I asked, hearing his words, "How long were you holding it for?"

Both boys looked at each other and the kid smiled sheepishly.

"Scott, I need you to do me a favor," Nicholas told him, placing his hand on the kid's shoulder, "I need to talk to Cissenei alone for a minute, so can I trust you to sit on that chest and stay there?"

Nicholas's eyes were serious with his words.

"Yeah, I can do that," the kid agreed, nodding his head.

So he went and sat down on top, just as he had been asked to.

I had watched and smiled slightly.

"He likes you, you know," I shook my head at the thought.

"He won't get to for much longer if we don't do something," Nicholas said quietly.

"He can't see it," I told the vampire in front of me, "I won't let him see it happen again."

A few moments of silence passed before Nicholas's brows furrowed slightly and he nodded to himself.

"Jennifer left already since the sun's nearly gone down," he told me, "I have an idea, but we have to move fast."

* * *

Jennifer came back and smirked at me as she brought a twenty year old woman behind her.

"What are you smirking at?" I asked through narrowed eyes.

Nicholas had taken the kid up the ladder and was sitting on the metal pipe with his hand covering Scott's mouth. The kid wasn't told why; only the plan. He wouldn't know why either.

"You're lucky," she laughed, "I found you a suicidal one this time."

"You're kidding me right?" I asked with agitation.

The scent of blood hit my nose and my dark red eyes looked at the blond haired girl behind Jennifer. _'Why the hell is there already blood?' _

"Her husband cheated on her on their wedding day, which was three days ago. Today she finally decided to try, "Jennifer explained, still smirking slightly.

I could tell that she wasn't breathing as she lifted the blond girl's wrist. The wound would have been gushing before; now there was little fresh blood.

"That's a cruel think to do," I murmured, stepping to the side and shuddering at my resistance to my temptation.

My feet began to circle to see my prey. Her face was tear-struck and sullen. Her eyes were red from all her tears passed. She watched me, almost pleading for me to kill her at that moment. _'Poor girl… such cruelty these humans are capable of… And on a wedding day of all days.' _Jennifer moved out of the way as she handed the girl's wrist to me.

"What's your name?" I asked her; dark eyes rather apologetic.

I knew nothing of love, but I knew that longing… The longing of wishing for death… of wondering why.

"Jessica," she whispered quietly, not seeming afraid of me.

"It's such a cruel thing that that man has done," I told her, voice assuring as I raised her wrist.

I brought it to my lips and licked the wound.

A shudder went through me at the taste of warm blood. My temptation was growing.

"I loved him," she whispered, brows furrowing together in confusion, "I just don't understand why… I gave him everything…"

Fresh tears welled up in her eyes as she looked away from me. Subconsciously I pulled her forward and my hand was on her cheek.

"Jennifer, do you mind leaving?" I asked; my tone no different than how I had been talking to Jessica.

"Of course," she replied, amusement in her voice, "I'll leave it to you then."

It only took a moment for her to be gone and my attention was solely on my prey.

"Many actions are cruel, Jessica," I told her, my eyes locking with hers.

My tone sounded gentle to my own ears. It was a strange feeling… like I was seeing something that wasn't mine.

"Only he said my name that way," she whimpered.

"Do you want to die Jessica?" I asked with a slightly furrowed brow.

Her head nodded with a pain filled face. _'How sad… Love is such a cruel emotion.' _

"Take a deep breath," I murmured, moving my head closer to her, "This will hurt, so scream if you wish."

My fangs sank into the base of her neck and she only gasped slightly. Her hand gripped my sweater sleeve loosely. _'I can't hold back any longer. The temptation is playing games now.' _My brows furrowed as the warm fluid went down my throat. It was pleasing to me.

After a few moments, her hand fell from my sleeve and my jaw reluctantly loosened. I could hear no heartbeat – no pulse – so I knew that she was dead.

"Poor girl," I murmured, licking my lips and wiping my chin with the back of my hand.

I was having a hard time trying to put myself back together. I wanted my sanity back… for my instincts to go back to sleep for a while.

"Stay up there Nicholas," I ordered, narrowing my eyes as the fight for control continued, "This might take a minute."

'_That was strange. For a minute… I thought I could feel her longing… like I could hear what she was wishing for…' _

**End of Chapter 3**

So… how was it? Did you all like that new chapter? I did. Woo! Lol. I have fun writing this, I don't know why. It seems more realistic to me than a lot of my other fanfics. Or something along those lines. xD I love tying it all together and all the separate ages and while I was writing this chapter I realized holy crap, Albert's as old as she is. Lol. Made me laugh.

Anyway, thank you so much for reading! Please R&R and I'll try to update as soon as I get the chance to. :3


	4. Discovered

Hey everyone! It's been a while hasn't it? It's coming up to the holidays and I thought that I should update a lot since a lot of people are home and have the time to read on the site. Lol. My apologies for my lateness and thank you to all who have read and reviewed so far. I hope you're all enjoying it as much as I am. :3

Please enjoy.

**Discovered**

I sighed as I leaned my head back against the wall. Both the kid and I were bored. Joshua had come already with the food and it was gone.

"Yesterday…" the kid tried to start, getting stuck with his words.

"Yes?" I asked, cocking a brow.

"When Nick and I sat up here… why did we have to hide?" he asked with confusion.

His blue eyes didn't look at me though; they just stared forward. _'He probably already knows the answer.' _

"I can't tell you that," I told him, also looking forward, "I told myself that I wouldn't."

"Then what did you do with the body?" he prodded, looking at me now.

From the corner of my eye it looked like his expression was showing me that he really **had** known.

I sighed again before furrowing my brows.

"I can't tell you that either," I murmured.

"Why can't you tell me?" he asked with frustration.

I definitely could look at him now. His eyes were pleading. _'Because I know how it feels to see it happen more than once…' _

"I won't let myself."

"Why the hell do I mean so much to you?" the kid asked me, his voice getting slightly louder, "You're a vampire and I know that you don't feel bad for your prey."

"No, I do not care about my prey," I admitted, agreeing with him.

"Then what makes me so important? I was your prey too," the kid went on, brows furrowed as he demanded an answer.

My light red eyes looked at him now. The kid was serious about having an answer.

"To me, you weren't prey. You were a boy with his father that happened to be prey," I told him rather emotionlessly.

"So that means what?" he asked.

"I was just like you," I told him, my tone dropping to solemn, "He killed my mother right in front of me. When I was changed… I ask him why.

"He said that he had loved me and that my mother knew he was coming so she brought me along on a walk so he could feed. He 'changed his mind' and killed my mother instead before making me into a vampire to take as a mate."

Everything was silent around us as I told my story.

"He said that that was how it was done; pick out your bride and bring her to your side as a mate," I paused at the memory, "Then his words were lies after ten years and Albert joined us. Then I told myself that I would never bed that monster again."

Dark memories filled my mind at my explanation. I never wanted anyone to know what I had done; to know how stupid I had been.

"I can't bring myself to kill you," I told him, "I don't know why, but your being matters to me."

The kid's eyes were watching me almost cautiously. I was not lying. That had all been truth.

"You're not going to change me and make me be with you, are you?" he asked with slightly furrowed brows.

I couldn't hide my laugh at those words.

"No!" I laughed.

His story may have been like mine, but I wouldn't force it to have the same ending.

"Good," he nodded, "You're a little too weird for me."

"It's not weird kid," I told him with the corner of my mouth twitching upward, "It's just different."

"No, it's weird," he stated with another nod.

"Yeah," I agreed, "You're probably right."

Our moment had been interrupted though. It was no longer an atmosphere for laughter, but an atmosphere for hate and anger.

""So she was right," his voice stated with some amusement, "There really is a human with you."

My brows furrowed as I stared across the metal pipe hatefully.

Chester was leaning against the wall below us; having come for a visit. _'She as in whom?'_ I patted the kid's head before dropping to the concrete floor below. My eyes locked with Chester's as he watched me with a slight smirk.

"I must say, I was quite curious when she said that there was someone else with you… that you **lied** to her," he chuckled slightly, taking a few steps toward me.

"Who?" I asked with furrowed brows.

There was no point in denying it. He would have been able to smell the boy's blood.

"The newborn that came here the other day of course," he stated, placing his hand on my shoulder, "Who else would I be talking about?"

My eyes widened slightly with realization. How could a **newborn** of all things know?

"She came to me and told me that you were lying. She's quite good at seeing through lies," Chester continued to muse, "So for nearly three days I have been checking on you; feeling your presence. When I found that you weren't alone, I let you think that you were safe for a while."

"Why not ruin my fun beforehand?" I asked with a hateful glare.

"So I could have some time to make you decided on something," he smirked at those words; pinning me to the wall.

Chester had the ability to know where the people he knew were at a close range. That was how he made sure that my presence was always in the underground tunnel while he was away. He never left the perimeter of the city, so he always knew. I hate it.

"Decide what?" I growled; seething.

The kid peered over the side of the metal pipe and I didn't look up at him.

"Stay up there Scott," I ordered, "Don't you dare come down."

"How touching," Chester mused, moving his face a little bit closer.

"Shut up," I growled, baring my fangs at him.

"Now, now Cissenei. No need to get so angry."

I growled all the more at those words. I had many reason to be angry with this bastard. I had nothing left because of him alone.

"Or will you even bargain for that child's life?" Chester asked with fake sadness.

My eyes narrowed at those words. _'I will bargain… That kid shouldn't die for no reason.' _

"What's the bargain?" I asked coldly.

Bargaining with Chester was dangerous for anyone. For me to bargain with him was worse. He would want anything with me.

"You only have two choices," he told me, smirking.

"Just tell me," I hissed, about to push him away.

"I wouldn't do that, Cissenei," he mused quietly, "Your choices at this moment will factor that boy's life."

My jaw clenched at those words. Chester truly was a bastard.

"Now, you can either become my mate again, or you can kill the child where he stands."

A growl escaped my mouth at the choices. _'That's not fair! I wouldn't risk his life… Chester knows that I wouldn't and he's using it against me!' _My fists clenched tightly into fists. Hate was running deep in this situation.

"So, my love," Chester teased; his mouth not far from mine, "Which shall it be?"

"If we're going to bargain," I started reluctantly, "Then I demand his safety and meals in turn. You will not use me for nothing like you do with everyone else."

'_I will no longer be a silent plaything for you.' _

"His safety is given," he whispered assuringly, "If anyone attacks him here then they shall pay with their existence."

"Good," I hissed, "And I demand a gameboy and lots of games."

"Agreed."

Chester went to close the distance, but I turned my face from his. I did not wish to be touched by this monster.

"Cissenei," he started with a teasing tone, "I want to kiss you, so allow it or the boy's life is on the line."

I glared hatefully at him as I reluctantly turned my face to his.

"That's a good girl, now be sure to kiss back," he told me before pressing his lips to mine rather gently.

'_I can't believe that I got sucked back into this bullshit… But I'm doing it to keep Scott alive.' _My brows furrowed as I forced myself to kiss Chester back. It took a few moments before he pulled away and turned those mocking eyes back on me.

"I'll be leaving again later tonight before the run rises," he told me with an amused look on his face, "So come see me before I have to leave Cissenei. I wish to say goodbye."

I growled as Chester was gone. I turned and punched the wall I had been against rather hatefully. The old brick crumbled slightly before I did it again with my other fist. A large hole was made and I turned to see that kid standing there with worry on his face.

"Don't worry about it," I told him, sighing slightly.

There was no changing my mind. I would not kill this boy.

"What did he do?" the kid asked with confusion.

"It's nothing," I assured him, "Just his routine leave."

"He leaves?" he asked, "Then why not leave here too?"

"He knows where I am when he's not here," I told him, "He's the only one of us that can do something extra."

'_Yeah, unfortunately for you.' _My face became rather solemn at those words. _'I'm tired of being his god damn prisoner.'_

The kid didn't look any less worried than before. Joshua had come with food; a hamburger and fries this time. It had been a really cloudy day, so he could walk around freely as he wished throughout the day. All week seemed to be that way.

"You guys back for the night now?" I asked Joshua with a cocked brow.

"Yeah. Nicholas just went to report to Chester," he replied with a thoughtful tone, "I'm starting to think that we've gotten everyone worth while from the area."

"It has been a few months," I agreed.

A few minutes of silence passed before I sighed.

"Joshua," I started, looking up at the taller male, "I need another favor."

"Name it Ciss," he nodded with a grin.

I pulled him away from the kid. _'So we're on short term names now huh?' _

"Can you and Nicholas watch the kid for me for a while?" I asked with a cocked brow.

"Probably. One of use will anyway… Why?" he asked with confusion.

"I have to… go to Chester for a while," I murmured, pausing on how to word it.

That seemed to confuse Joshua all the more.

"Why would **you** go to **Chester**?" he asked with his own cocked brow.

The twins knew just as much as Albert did that I hated Chester with a passion. It was only natural for Joshua to wonder why.

"He… found out about the kid," I whispered, furrowing my brows rather hatefully.

"What? How?" Joshua asked with surprise; his tone rather loud.

"Shh," I ordered, "One of the newborns figured out that I was lying the other night and told him. He made me bargain with him."

"Define bargain," he insisted.

"Me for Scott's life and safety," I told him, looking down rather shamefully.

"What?" Joshua exclaimed; apparently outraged, "Why would you agree to that?"

"I had no choice!" I protested quietly, "I wasn't going to let him die for nothing at all!"

I was being stared at with contemplating eyes as Joshua thought. I knew that it was an unfair trade… that maybe I was being foolish in accepting, but there was something telling me to keep that boy alive. I couldn't fight that feeling either. There was no way for me to get away from myself.

"You're sure that this is the only way to do this?" Joshua asked with a worried expression.

I nodded my head, "If I don't do this then Chester will kill him in my place."

Joshua shook his head.

"Just be strong Cissenei. Don't let him ruin everything more than he already has."

"Like hell he'll take me down," I scoffed before walking back to Scott.

He was done eating and was staring up at the metal pipe.

* * *

He had heard her talking to Josh. He knew that it was about what happened earlier. She would keep things from him like this… as if she was worried about troubling him. Truth was… he wanted to know. He didn't know her all that well, but she was willing to protect him.

As he turned his head from the ceiling above him to her face, he smiled slightly. Seeing her face like that – solemn or upset – bothered him. He didn't know why, but it did.

"Was it good?" Josh asked curiously.

"Really good," he agreed, nodding, "I like almost everything."

"What don't you like?" she asked him; curious as well it seemed.

"Raisins, orange juice, peas, spinach, lettuce, and bananas," he listed with a grin.

"Weird," she shook her head slightly, "Listen kid… I need you to stay here with Joshua alright?"

He didn't like being treated like a child, but he felt that he could let it slide with her. She gave him the feeling of safety. Even though she was kind of cold, it seemed that she cared… if only a little bit.

"Alright," he agreed, nodding, "Is Nick coming too?"

"Yeah, I'll get him on my way by," she assured him.

She turned to look at Josh before nodding and messing up his hair.

"I'll be back later."

* * *

I felt bad for having to leave the kid in the care of another vampire. I didn't want to leave him either. Newborns were troublesome that way.

As I made my way down the tunnel, the area where everyone usually was came into sight and I went by them without a word. There were only the three with experience, since Albert had the newborns training. I never understood why Chester got us all to train in fighting. It was a curious thing to me.

Opening a door to my right, I went up some stairs that led to the once 'conductor's room' that Chester had made his own. He had a mattress and everything on a bed frame. He had stolen it one time while it had been outside. It was still in good shape considering.

I passed Nicholas on the stairway and he cocked a brow at my actions; the same look Joshua had given me.

"Scott wants you to go visit him," I told him, "Joshua's watching him for me for a while."

"Alright… why?" he asked, confused.

"Ask Joshua," I told him, "He can tell you when Scott goes to sleep."

"Okay... see you later."

"Sure will," I sighed as I continued.

It wasn't long before Chester's door was in front of me and I pondered to myself. I didn't want to open that door… to feel like I was willingly going back to my creator. _'You're a hopeless fool.' _I told myself, narrowing my eyes slightly.

The door was opened suddenly and lips captured mine forcefully. My eyes widened with surprise as I felt his tongue demand entrance. _'That bastard…' _I reluctantly opened my mouth for him as he held me in place. I couldn't get away. _'I hate you!' _I growled in my head. _'I hate you with my entire being you stupid bastard!' _

For a moment our lips parted and he smirked at me.

"I knew that you would come around," he mused, touching my cheek with his palm.

I pushed him away from me with my newly freed hand and got off the wall as I glared hatefully at him.

"Ah Cissenei," he laughed slightly, "You always were a fighter weren't you?"

"Did you expect that I would let you have me willingly?" I asked; seething.

"I wished that you would, but all wishes aren't granted are they?" he asked as he came toward me.

I growled at the motion and he paused with that smug smirk on his face.

"All right Cissenei," Chester started, "We'll make a bet."

My eyes narrowed suspiciously.

"We'll wrestle and whoever wins chooses the outcome. The loser has to abide by what the victor chooses," he explained with a shrug, "but if I win you have to keep coming back until you are victorious."

"What if I'm the victor?" I asked suspiciously.

"You can keep your pet and his safety is still assured," he told me rather curtly but reluctantly.

'_Fight for freedom…' _

"Deal," I growled, tackling him to the ground.

Chester rolled backward and flipped me over his head. My back hit the wall before I hit my neck. I landed on my feet and stood up before lunging at Chester with my fangs bared. I had no intention of losing to him.

I was grabbed by the torso and thrown to the ground. He had me pinned to the ground. _'Don't think that you've won yet.' _I kneed him between the legs before pushing him off. He landed not too far away and before I could get away his hand had a hold of my hood. I was pulled backward onto the bed and was pinned there.

"You bastard!" I growled at him, trying to get away.

"You're strong Cissenei, but not enough it seems," Chester mused with his pleased smirk on his face, "Maybe next time – when I get back – you'll be strong enough."

"This won't happen again," I hissed, still trying to struggle out from under him.

"That's what you said last time, dear Cissenei," he mused into my ear, "Now how shall I have you?"

"How about chopped up into little pieces and barbequed?" I growled hatefully.

Chester chuckled in his throat, "Now I know how to have you."

* * *

Joshua and Nicholas sat on the wooden chest as they waited. The kid had fallen asleep against it a while ago. They didn't mind watching him though. They found it rather amusing how he threw a fit upon being called 'kid'. To them, he really was a kid, even if he was a teenager.

"I can't believe him," Nicholas murmured with furrowed brows, "How could he force her into something like that?"

"I don't know Nick," Joshua murmured back, but she cares about this kid so much that she's doing it for his life."

"That's basically blackmail," Nicholas hissed hatefully.

"There's nothing we can do. She's made up her mind and we can't force her to kill the kid either," Joshua explained quietly.

"Cissenei's not that kind of a reason though!" Nicholas protested.

"She's not weak either Nick," Joshua stated, "She's angry and strong. Who knows, maybe she's just-"

"Maybe I'm just what?" I asked from down the tunnel.

I had made it out alive surprisingly enough. I had never been so full of hate before. I had never felt so defiled before either.

"Are you alright?" Joshua asked me with a worried expression.

'_I'm never going to be alright…Not until that monster is out of my existence…' _

"Just peachy," I replied sarcastically, running to be in front of them.

The kid was asleep as I knelt down in front of him. At least he was safe and had no worries.

"What did he do to you?" Nicholas asked with furrowed brows.

"What do you think he did?" I asked; frustrated.

I know **what** he did," Nicholas continued, "I meant to your neck."

"The bastard marked me," I growled at the memory.

Chester had bit the base of my throat and it had stung like crazy because of the venom. It was like he was saying that he knew the outcome of next time as well… that I would forever lose to him. _'I refuse to believe that.' _

"He's leaving tonight as well," I told them, "So there's no need to bring anyone back until he returns."

Both of the twins nodded; their expression sympathetic. _'If only they knew the half of it…' _

**End of Chapter 4**

So… how was it? Was it good? Was it exciting? Or upsetting? o.O Please tell me how you feel! Please R&R and I'll try to update soon. :3 Thank you for reading and if there are any spelling/grammar errors then… my bad. :F


	5. Breaking

Hey everyone! I know that it's been a while since I last updated this and for that I'm really sorry. I've been trying to hard to write everything but I get distracted but I still feel horrible. – sliding bow down – I'm sorry!

Thank you to all who have read and reviewed so far. I really appreciate it. And to all those people who are giving my OC story a chance, you guys are awesome. :D Thank you!

Please enjoy!

**Breaking**

My head leaned back against the wooden chest. The kid was still asleep and I kind of wished that I could sleep as well. I felt almost… drained. There was nothing that I could do though. Right now it was the only way for the kid to stay alive. This was about **his** freedom now.

Joshua and Nicholas had left a few hours ago, not asking more about what happened. They cared and that made me laugh slightly. We were vampires – next to unbreakable – and they were worried. I appreciated it though, nonetheless. I would live, so it wasn't a big deal.

"Not a big deal at all," I murmured, staring up at the ceiling.

"Cissenei…" the kid's voice murmured beside me.

It drew my attention and my ears caught that he was still sleeping. _'He must be dreaming.' _

"How come you don't smile?" his sleeping voice asked with groggy confusion.

"I don't know," I whispered.

Then there was nothing. He was silent once again.

My brows furrowed slightly as I heard a few cries down the tunnel. Someone was feeding. The scent made my throat burn with desire and I grasped it with my right hand. _'It's not our turn tonight. No blood will grace these lips tonight.' _My jaw clenched at the sound of the kids steady heartbeat. I could take it all and it would have been so easy. There would be no fighting… just a taste would have sufficed. My red eyes darkened at the temptation. I **wanted** it, and all it would take would be a moment.

"Cissenei!" a voice called down the tunnel.

I almost hissed at the interruption.

"Cissenei, the newborns are fighting again!"

I pushed my temptation away and rose to my feet. _Í guess it's actually a good thing…' _I sighed at the thought as I lifted the sleeping boy into my arms. I carried him up the ladder before placing him on the metal pipe. I couldn't risk him being found by another.

I slid down the ladder before running down the hallway to meet the other vampire. She was one with five years experience. The other five years were both males. She was a couple years older than I was.

"What are they fighting over?" I asked with a small sigh.

"The food," she told me, "Three of them are growling and wrestling."

'_Of course it's over food…' _I shook my head at the thought. We really were monsters.

"Is it just in the boarding area?" I asked.

"Yeah," she replied with a nod.

We both took off and were at the main area in a few moments. There they were, April, Brent, and another male. There was a horrified woman standing backed into a corner; her heartbeat was erratic. _'Scared…' _

"All three of you on your feet," I growled menacingly.

It took a few moments, but the three newborns reluctantly got to their feet. Their dark red eyes wouldn't meet mine as they bared their fangs at each other.

"Enough!" I hissed, "Bare fangs at your enemy, not your coven."

The unknown male raised his eyes to look at me before he spoke.

"Name," I stated with furrowed brows.

Wild newborns needed to know authority – penalties – when it came to actions.

"Tyson," he stated with his own furrowed brows, "You bare your fangs at us. Does that make us **your** enemy?"

"I'm not baring my fangs," I stated with agitation, "Why are you three fighting over this mortal?"

'_All I need to know is who rightfully gets to feed. Then I can leave.' _Albert seemed to come forward at my question.

"Jennifer brought back six humans instead of just five," he explained, his lighter red eyes casting a glance toward the blond, "So they all wanted to have extra."

'_Extra huh…' _My eyes narrowed at those words. I wasn't really in the mood for this.

"If that's the case, then no newborn gets the human," I stated before looking around at all the coven around me.

My red eyes only locked with one person. They wouldn't mind giving up the woman to him.

"Albert, if you would be so kind," I said with a strained politeness as I gestured toward the cornered woman.

It wasn't hard to see that she was clearly frightened. After watching such a scene, how could anyone **not** be frightened? _'Only the kid…' _The edges of my lips twitched upward at the thought. He seemed to have coped with his father's death a little too easily.

Albert nodded his head before going to the scared woman. He held his hand out to her and smiled genuinely at her.

"It's alright my lady," he assured her with a gentle tone.

"W-what are you?" she asked; horrified.

"Just a creature of the night," he assured her, his tone gentle, "Would you be as so kind as to join me for a few moments?"

That was Albert; always the gentleman and kind to everyone, even his prey.

The woman obliged to his offer and followed Albert down the tunnel with her hand in his. Upon seeing him leave, I started to walk down to my metal pipe. After a few moments, Jennifer appeared in front of me with a slight smirk on her face.

"You did that on purpose didn't you?" I asked with slight agitation.

Of course she would be angry with me. She 'loved' Chester, and I had shared a bed with him; unwillingly on my part.

"It doesn't take much, does it?" she asked with furrowed brows, "To get under your skin."

"I assume that the same goes for you," I stated with sarcasm.

Unlike Albert, the joys of sarcasm had grown on me. 'Ladylike' wasn't in my vocabulary anymore. I was sure that the term was mostly forgotten in these times.

My dark red eyes narrowed as Jennifer hissed at me. _'Yeah, that's what I thought.' _I thought dully.

"So much for hating him," she spat, "What happened? Suddenly change your mind?"

'_Like hell I'd change my mind.' _My hands clenched to fists as I knew I couldn't answer.

"I don't have a choice Jennifer," I told her with a tight jaw, "There are things happening that don't involve you. If you'd open your eyes, then maybe you'd see them."

Her face was infuriated as I walked past her. I had no tolerance for her now. I had a feeling that I wouldn't for a while.

* * *

Two days passed as the kid and I sat on my metal pipe. He was playing a silver gameboy SP.

"Look at this Cissenei," he showed the screen to me, "Isn't Absol awesome?"

He was playing Pokemon Sapphire.

"I remember that game," I laughed slightly, "I had three-hundred and eighteen hours and eleven minutes played and three-hundred and eighty-one pokemon."

"Are you serious? Three hundred hours?!" the kid asked with disbelief.

"Yeah," I nodded my head, "You get bored sometimes when you have all the time in the world."

My voice was kind of quiet.

I was trapped in my head, dreading when Chester would be coming back. If I lost again, I couldn't help but shudder at the thought.

"What happened to your game?"

"Lost it," I shrugged, "This place flooded once. I assumed that it went with the water."

"How many level one hundreds did you have?" the kid kept asking, his own game seemingly forgotten in his hands.

"Probably around eight," I shrugged again.

The kid's eyes were amazed as his gaze turned thoughtfully toward his game.

"You can do better," I told him, "We have a lot of time."

His fingers started playing again and I listened to the clicking of the buttons. My eyes stared at the other side of the tunnel way; at nothing in particular.

I didn't feel like testing my luck. I knew my luck, and it was usually bad luck. I wasn't in the mood to fight… to bed with Chester again. I was still drained from last time. Did there really need to be a next time as well? _'It's for the kid. His life is more important…'_ That one thought seemed to rule out all of the others. He was more important.

"Hey guys!" Joshua called up to us; waving.

"Hey Josh! Hi Nick!" the kid greeted with a grin on his face.

The gameboy was shut off and put into his pocket before he looked at me with curious eyes.

"Can we jump?" he asked.

'_He wants to jump down?' _

"Let him have some fun Ciss," Nicholas laughed slightly.

I held my arms to him and I felt his hands grasp the sleeves of my sweater.

"I'm not going to drop you," I assured him before sliding off the side of the pipe.

We fell and landed easily. The kid's grin seemed to grow at the drop and I shook my head slightly. _'Guys are weird…'_ I let him go and the kid was immediately pulled into a headlock by Joshua. He was being careful, I could tell. Scott's bones wouldn't break… or something like that.

Nicholas put his hand on my shoulder before gesturing to the side with his head. He had something he wanted to say. Sighing, I nodded my head slightly before I started to walk out of the kid's hearing range. _'I wonder what's going on now.'_

As we stopped, I turned to look at Nicholas and his eyes were almost… anxious? His expression made me cock a brow.

"What's going on Nicholas?" I asked; no worry in my tone.

"I think we have a problem," he said, standing almost too still.

My brow was still cocked. What was there to cause problems here? We were almost invisible. Murders in this city were a natural thing. Why people even came here I'd never understand.

"The newborns know you're hiding Scott down here," Nicholas started to explain, "April told them and their throwing fits about it."

Those words made my brows furrow slightly. What was I supposed to do? Kill all the newborns to keep them away?

"Chester can talk to them. Tell them they can't," I stated; my face serious.

Chester owed me that. Win or lose… the kid would be safe.

Nicholas's eyes seemed to fall at the mention of Chester. That made my expression drop as well. That mean that he was back now…

"Chester **is** talking to them right now. They're newborns though… they get thirsty," his voice seemed to drop slightly, "I just thought that you should be warned about that knowledge."

'_That's great… If they know then they'll really wander.' _My jaw tightened slightly at the thought. The kid would be targeted now.

"Thank you, Nicholas," I stated, "for both the warned and the distraction."

The kid still wasn't loose from the headlock. He was jumping and banging with his legs pulled up. Joshua wasn't letting go.

"Gives him something to do," Nicholas laughed slightly, "We can watch him Ciss. There's two of us and probably only one intruder."

I sighed at those last words. I didn't want to have to go again. I would fight though. I would keep trying to win.

"Thanks," I murmured before starting to walk toward the main area of the tunnel.

Everyone would be there. They would all see as I went to his room… they would all hear it.

"I'll be back kid. Joshua and Nicholas will keep you company," I told him as I walked by.

"O-okay," he laughed out.

I left the three boys to fool around. _'This should be just as fun as last time.' _I thought sarcastically as I started running. If it was going to happen, I wanted it to be over with. No more anxiety.

Everyone stared as I walked through the door to Chester's room. The only ones not there were Jennifer and Chester himself.

"Stay **out** of my tunnel," I growled threateningly before the door was closed.

I went up the stairs ad the door opened quickly before I was pulled into the room.

"There's my little Cissenei," Chester mused before his lips crushed against mine.

My brows furrowed as I reluctantly kissed him back. I knew the routine. Willingly or else the kid had to die. Then we would fight for a winner. The loser had to follow whatever term; no denying anything.

Our lips parts and then his trailed down my chin to the base of my throat. His hands grabbed my shoulders as I stared forward. Then I felt his fangs touch where he had bitten me before. My eyes widened with realization before I punched him in the stomach to force him away. He stumbled back away from me and smirked slightly.

"What's the matter?" he asked playfully.

"I'm going to kick you ass!" I growled before lunging at him; my fangs were bared.

I had him tackled to the ground. He rolled to the side and bad me pinned underneath him. I growled in my throat as I brought my foot up to kick his chest. Chester was pushed away and his back collided with the wall. The wood cracked as he slid to the floor.

"Not bad Cissenei," Chester mused as he got to his feet.

My blood red eyes glared at him hatefully as he slowly made an advance. Then hands grabbed my shoulders and my sweater slid off my arms. I stumbled backward and my back was pinned to a solid wall.

"Too bad… seems like I'm the victor again," Chester smirked.

"Go fall into hell," I growled; still baring my fangs, "That way you can see all your old time pals from the psycho institution!"

"Keep on fighting Cissenei," he chuckled darkly, "but you're breaking. I can see it in you expressions. Soon you won't be fighting me."

"I'll fight you till my existence ends," I growled.

"We'll see."

* * *

A few months passed and I felt drained all the time. Every time Chester would leave and then come back, it was the same thing. I was losing. Nicholas and Joshua didn't say anything. They worried to themselves. They knew what I would say.

The kid go a little taller through the month and he was so happy about it. His hair too… that needed to be cut a little.

"What are you doing?" he asked me when I brought succors back.

"Cutting your hair," I stated with a shrug.

'_I'm glad that the twins could do the plumbing and stuff for showers. This kid would smell horrible without them.' _He had just had one and his hair was still wet; easy to cut.

"Why?" the kid asked with suspicion.

"You need one," I continued, smirking slightly.

My only amusement seemed to be the kid. I could only get emotion to my face or voice with him or the twins. Even agitation had died slightly with Jennifer.

"I don't care," the kid shrugged.

"That's because you're a boy. No shaggy kid is going to be hanging around here," I told him almost disapprovingly.

He made a face and I thought I saw him blush slightly. I must have sounded like a mom or something to him.

"Fine," he grumbled before sitting on the edge of the wooden chest.

"That's what I thought."

I sat behind him and started my work. It wasn't going to be that bad. Shorter than his last hairstyle; that I was sure of. The kid's features had changed along with his height. He was still slightly boyish, but older features were taking their place. IT would still be a while before he looked like the twins did.

"Is it going to be like Nick or Josh's hair?" the kid asked, interrupting my thoughts.

"Kind of," I shrugged, "We could ask them to get some gel and you could spike it if you wanted."

He was silent for a moment.

"No, then I'd have to shower more," the kid laughed slightly.

"You might hand to do that anyway kid," I mused slightly as I cut some more hair off, "To us body odor smells horrible."

"I can only imagine," he shook his head slightly.

After a few minutes, I had his hair cut short to about an inch long at the top and I nodded at my work. He didn't have a say in the matter.

"Looks good," I told him, patting his back for him to move.

He got up but only moved to sit beside me on the wooden chest.

"You know… you act a little older than just eighteen," he told me, looking at me with a cocked brow.

"You act younger than fourteen," I stated with a doubtful expression, "I've been alive **a lot** longer than you have though."

"I know," the kid laughed slightly, "I meant that you kind of act like a mom."

'_Ouch…' _I shook my head with a small smile on my face.

"You don't say."

**End of Chapter 5**

So… how was that? Was it okay? I had fun writing this chapter. I like where this story is going and I have to get back into writing it again. – sweat drops – Thanks again for reading, I really appreciate it. I hope that you enjoyed that chapter. And I have a confession, yes, that really is my Pokemon Sapphire game. – hangs head with shame – That is my file.

Anyway, thanks again for reading! I love you all for it. :3 Please R&R and I'll try to update again soon.


	6. Dead

Hey everyone! I know that it's been really, really long since I last updated this story. I'm really sorry. –sliding bow down-- I don't know what happened but while I was typing this story, I found that I really missed writing it so don't worry everyone! I'm back in the saddle and I'll have more chapters coming out really soon.

Thank you to everyone who has read and reviewed. You guys are all my favorite people. The people that don't read are not my favorite people. xD I hope that you all enjoy this long awaited chapter.

Enjoy. :D

**Dead**

Scott sat against the wooden chest as he waited. It had been three years since he had been brought to this underground hideaway. He couldn't sleep while he sat and waited. He was seventeen now… he knew what was happening. He had figured it out a year or so before… He knew where she was going at night now.

He couldn't stand it anymore… couldn't sit and watch while she was steadily breaking on the inside… while she was nearly gone. He wasn't the only one who noticed. Nick and Josh had seen it too… seen her smile less and less, though she didn't smile much to begin with.

"We have to do something," he told the twins, "We have to get her away from that stupid man."

"I know," Josh agreed, "but what can we do? If we leave he knows we're gone."

"We can call leave," Scott stated, "If we get on the boat then he couldn't catch us for a while. We could make it to New York and leave to a far away place."

"We could only get so far," Josh stated solemnly, "His radar would pick up out movement."

"Wait," Nick interrupted, "The kid has a point."

"What?"

"Everything has its limits; even Chester. If we get far enough away to a place he's never been then he won't know the area," Nick explained, "We could easily get to that distance with the ferry."

Josh seemed to ponder the idea a bit. If anyone, he would be able to make the plan work the best.

"If we time it just right, then we could pull it off," Josh agreed with a small grin, "I agree with you two all the way."

"Okay, then let's do it," Scott beamed, a grin coming to his own face.

They could do it; they could pull it off.

Footsteps sounded down the tunnel way and the three of them turned to see who it was. Scott remembered her… he **hated** her. Jennifer…

"What do you want?" he asked with a hateful glare.

"I just wanted to come and visit. Is that such a crime?" she asked, fake pleasant.

Behind that beautiful face was a set of venomous fangs that would tear through him. Scott wasn't fooled by her. He knew her true nature.

"Like hell you did," he hissed, clenching his fists.

She was a schemer. That's all she was.

"What's the matter little boy? You still mad about what happened to your daddy?" Jennifer asked with a dark smirk.

"Jennifer, that's enough," Nick growled.

"Not until I say it is," she replied coldly.

"It is when **I** say it is."

Scott's expression softened when he saw those blue streaks.

* * *

I grabbed Jennifer's shoulders and pinned her to the tunnel wall. She had surprise on her face.

"Stay away from him Jennifer," I growled, "You know the rules."

"I didn't touch him-"

"Shut up and get lost," I hissed.

'_I'm tired of looking at your face…' _

My hands let her go and she left immediately.

"She'll tell Chester," Nicholas stated with agitation.

"Chester's gone. He left a few minutes ago," I stated emotionlessly.

"Then I guess it doesn't matter," Joshua shrugged as he got to his feet.

"I guess we'll be going," Nicholas finished, following his brother.

"Thanks again guys," I thanked them with a nod. "I appreciate it."

""We know Cissenei," Nicholas laughed lowly.

"You don't even have to say it," Joshua agreed, "We'll see you later."

The twins waved with small smiled before going down the tunnel way, beating each other up along the way.

I turned toward Scott and saw that his brows were furrowed. After three years, I felt wrong in calling him a kid. He certainly wasn't one anymore. He was taller than I was by a foot or so. His childish featured had disappeared and he looked like an actual teenager. His hair was still short though; I never lost time in giving him a few haircuts.

"Why do you keep going back to him?" Scott asked; his gaze intense.

"I have to Scott," I sighed.

"Why do you **have** to?" he continued, "He doesn't love you. He's just using you and you know he is."

"I can't win Scott. I've been fighting for three years and I can't win," I told him with a quiet tone.

"You don't have to keep fighting-"

"Yes I do," I cut him off. "If I don't then you will die. Three of us can't fight off eight newborns and three older, well trained vampires."

'_We'd all die if that was the case…'_

"We don't have to fight Cissenei. We can run. We can run away and get far away from here!" Scott protested, "Please Cissenei, don't do this anymore!"

"He'd find us," I muttered, "He always does…"

"Cissenei-"

"There's nothing we can do."

'_We're trapped here… That's all there is to it…' _

I heard him sigh and my blood red eyes looked in his direction.

"So that's it?" he asked, "You're just going to give up, just like that?"

"We don't have a choice…"

"The Cissenei I know wouldn't sit there and say there's no other option," Scott stated almost coldly, "She would find a way out of this… She wouldn't sit back and let all this happen without fighting at all."

"What are you saying?" I asked, narrowing my eyes.

His blue eyes locked with mine.

"That you're broken," he hissed, "That he's tamed you."

My brows furrowed with his words. Broken? Tamed? Was that true? How much of myself had I thrown away?

"I want Cissenei back; the **real** Cissenei," Scott continued, "If you find her, then let me know."

I watched as he went toward the ladder; his back turned to me. _'I haven't been able to smile in a long time… It didn't take long for that bastard to break me… did it?' _My fists clenched as my anger arose for the first time in a long time. It was time to wake up.

"First thing tomorrow then?" I asked, raising a brow.

He turned to me with confusion… that then turned to a slight smirk.

"Rain or shine?"

"Definitely," I agreed, "Now you know the drill. Get up there and I'll be back in a few minutes."

His walking feet turned into a run. Before I really knew what he was doing, he had his arms wrapped around me… hugging me… It was the first time he had done such a thing to me. He was hugging this monster.

"Thank you Cissenei," he murmured.

"No Scott," I corrected him, "Thank you."

I patted his back before taking off down the tunnel way. I had to tell the twins. It was obviously their plan.

When I found them, they were wrestling in the main area... play fighting with one another.

"Knock it off you two," I ordered with a small smirk.

Both of them seemed to freeze as they looked up toward me.

"I haven't heard that tone in a long time," Joshua stated with a smile on his face.

"Definitely haven't," Nicholas agreed, getting off his brother.

"Would you two boys come with me on a walk?" I asked with a raised brow.

"But we're wrestling," Joshua pretended to whine.

I grabbed the back of his collar and started to drag him down the way I came.

"If anyone's going to pull this off, it's going to be you," I stated.

* * *

Through the night, I watched over Scott as he slept. _'Why did being with Chester bother me so much? I know I hated him… but why did I feel so… empty?' _My brows pushed together as I remembered the dark feeling from each time I was with that monster.

With Scott and the twins it was different. They were happier people… they had happier intentions.

"His were dark," I muttered.

It was weird. Sometimes it felt like I was in a person's head… like I could see a plan or an intention of theirs that they were going to do. Chester's was dark… like he could envision a war between us and someone else… a larger coven or a group of humans.

I didn't really understand what it all meant; this idea of seeing intentions or Chester's plans for us. _'Maybe it would explain all the newborns…' _Scott twitched in his sleep and it made me laugh. His intentions were easy. He wanted to make sure I was smiling and happy. The same went for the twins, except their horizons were set on other people as well…

"What are you mumbling to yourself about?" Joshua joked with a smile as both twins came down the tunnel way.

"Chester," I muttered, staring at the floor, "Just… what he's planning to do."

"Planning to do with what?" Nicholas asked, "He can't do much except release us all on Manhattan."

"The small amount of us maybe," Joshua agreed thoughtfully.

"He could send out Albert, Jennifer, and himself and bring back a bunch of newborns… Albert could train them how to fight and they would **overtake** Manhattan," I explained with knitted brows, "Vampires could be its inhabitants."

Both twins seemed to think about it; Joshua more so than Nicholas. Nicholas looked back at his brother with a curious expression.

"What do you think?" he asked.

"She's got a point," Joshua agreed, "but if he wanted that then he would have done it already."

"Maybe he's waiting for something," I suggested, "Or someone specifically."

"Just Manhattan wouldn't be Chester's style," Joshua murmured, "He'd go for more than that."

"Why would he want to start a war like the one in South America?" Nicholas asked; tone doubtful, "The Volturi would catch on and stop him right away."

"True, it would be stupid," Joshua agreed, "but if you had enough vampires-"

"Then why not go straight for the Volturi?" I finished, clenching my palms hatefully.

'_That would be something he would do…' _

Chester wanted to send us all into a war that we had a low chance of winning. The Volturi was full of guards that were trained and ready to fight… all of them full of abilities meant for battle.

"That son of a bitch," Nicholas hissed, seething now, "He's going to send them all to their deaths."

In my head I didn't care about the others… I hated them. They did nothing to help me, so I could care less about what happened to them.

"Once it starts the Volturi will catch on to him and he'll be thwarted," I assured Nicholas, "It won't last long."

'_If they don't on their on then we'll make sure that they get caught.' _I would go to Volterra and tell them myself if I had to.

Joshua bent down to Scott and nudged him a few times.

"Time to wake up," he said, doing it again, "We have to go now."

"Yeah kid, on your feet," Nicholas agreed.

"Scott, wake up," I demanded, casting my blood red eyes on him.

With a few groans Scott was on his feet, rubbing his head tiredly.

"I get to see outside now?" he asked with a yawn.

"The ferry's first trip is in twenty minutes," Joshua told us, "We have to get out of here now."

* * *

Joshua had been in charge of the ferry tickets. He said the clerk thought he was joking when he said 'only one way'. I guessed that the man hadn't heard it much.

The sun wouldn't come up until a little past seven. We wouldn't have any problems until then if the sun came past the clouds. All three of us guessed that it wouldn't. Scott thought that it would.

"First trips out are always the least busy," Joshua stated as we stood in a line of three groups four; us being the fourth group.

"Yeah," Nicholas scoffed, "Only because people are too lazy to get up in the morning."

"Speaking of lazy," Joshua laughed, turning toward me.

Scott was leaning his head against my shoulder, fast asleep. I shrugged to wake him up, which caused him to start falling over. _'Oh crap…' _

I sighed as we walked up to the ferry. The guy cocked a brow at the sight of the standing, sleeping teenager. My hand held him up by the back of his shirt.

"Is he okay?" the man asked, a little concerned.

"Yeah," Joshua laughed with a grin, "He does it all the time; falls asleep while standing somewhere."

"Poor guy will fall asleep in the middle of a conversation," Nicholas finished with the same grin and a nod.

I shook Scott to awake.

"W-what?" he asked with confusion.

"Poor guy," the man said sadly, shaking his head before letting us through, "Have a nice journey."

As we walked onto the boat, Scott looked confused. He didn't understand what had happened.

"What did you guys do?" he asked, glaring at the twins.

"Told him that you were like an old man," Nicholas laughed, "That you could sleep in the middle of a conversation."

"Why you-"

"I wouldn't hit him again," I advised, "Remember what happened last time… and the time before that…"

Scott paused before shuddering.

In the past year, Scott had punched Nicholas in the shoulder, only to sprain a few fingers in the process. It wasn't pleasant. It especially wasn't pleasant when he had done it a second time.

"…Right," he agreed, dropping his arm.

"Okay, we'll be on here for a while," Joshua explained, "The three of us will grab a room and you can wander around all you like. Tell us when we've almost reached shore though."

"Yes oh fearless leader," Scott stated with some sarcasm.

"Go to the food court," Nicholas laughed, "Get some meat on your bones skinny kid."

I laughed when Scott scowled. The twins could drive anyone crazy.

"Why can't I just go with you?" Scott asked with a lifted brow.

"We have things of our kind to discuss," I told him, "Some things that aren't meant for your ears."

He scoffed, "All right."

We walked through a door and closed it behind us. _'We made it onto the ferry… That's always a start.' _I sighed as I leaned against the wall with crossed arms.

"What now?" I asked, "Where are we headed exactly?"

"We just had a plan to leave," Nicholas stated.

"Where we're headed, we have no idea," Joshua finished.

"We can't go to the Volturi," I stated, "Even if Chester wants a war… if we get caught with a humans that **knows** then we'll get punished."

All three of us shuddered. Punishment from the Volturi was far from divine. It was not something any person wanted to receive.

"Then where?" Joshua asked, "We're vampires. We can't live forever amongst this many humans. We have a hard enough time controlling ourselves with one."

I sighed again with that thought. None of us wanted to go back underground.

Nicholas seemed to clench his jaw tightly. _'We can't do this forever…' _

"Guys, he will come after us," Joshua stated, his brows furrowing at the thought, "Chester's not going to let us get away like this."

"What are you saying?" Nicholas asked.

"We have Cissenei; we have his 'mate'," Joshua continued, "This is Chester we're talking about. He will hunt us for what he wants. He'll kill us for it if he has to."

"Then we're dead," Nicholas stated.

"From this day forward, we can't be ourselves," I explained solemnly, "We have to change our names… our clothes…"

"I don't really want to cut my hair and leave it like that for the rest of eternity," Nicholas sighed.

"Me either," Joshua agreed.

"I don't think that we have much of a choice," I murmured, shaking my head, "All of them know exactly what we look like. If we change if only a little bit then maybe we could get further away - throw them off."

'_Maybe we can live a little longer.' _My jaw and fists clenched. It was time we changed the unchangeable.

My blood red eyes looked intently at Joshua; the one carrying the bag of supplies.

"Have a pair of scissors in there?" I asked with a cocked brow.

"Damn it," Nicholas cursed.

"You don't have to cut your hair if you don't want to," I told him, "I'll cut my hair and Joshua's. When we talk to people, us two will do the talking."

"If you say so…"

I grabbed the back of my hair in my palm. With the scissors I cut the black tresses with little difficulty.

* * *

The door opened and Scott furrowed his brows at the sight. Josh was between her legs and they didn't seem to be surprised by his entrance.

"…What are you guys doing?" he asked with confusion.

"Nothing much," Nicholas replied, "They're just changing their appearances."

"…Why?"

"Vampire reasons," I shrugged.

"I'm not a kid anymore," Scott stated, "I want a reason."

"We're going to be hunted," I replied emotionlessly, "We have to make it hard for them to find us."

"…Chester?"

"Precisely…"

"Okay," he nodded, "The land's coming."

**End of Chapter 6**

So, was that satisfying for my long absence? I hope it was… --reaches for the garbage can lid to dodge vegetables-- Thank you so much for reading and staying with me to read to read this chapter. I really appreciate it. Please R&R and I'll update as soon as I get the chance to. :D


End file.
